Insatiable
by Maya Holmes
Summary: La cuisine est un lieu de plaisirs aussi divers que variés. [Hartwin. PWP]


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages du film Kingsman ne m'appartient, évidemment. Ni Colin Firth. Ni Taron Egerton…

 **Genre** : PWP (du smut et aucun scenario ou presque)

 **Rating** : M et justifié. Vraiment. Si si, je vous jure.

 **Remerciements :** A la magnifique SomeCoolName qui est à l'origine de ce petit OS (tumblr aura notre peau) et qui en a fait une relecture parfaite.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je me ferai évidemment une joie d'y répondre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Hart est épuisé. Il fait craquer sa nuque et s'installe un peu mieux contre la banquette du taxi qui le ramène chez lui, à South Kensigton. La journée a été longue et ennuyeuse, les dossiers se sont succédés sans qu'il ne puisse, à aucun moment, savourer un bon verre de Dalmore 1962, ni espérer rentrer plus tôt. Les retours de mission chez Kingsman se passent invariablement ainsi, notamment lorsque l'on est un agent gradé. Son jeune protégé y a échappé – il se souvient d'ailleurs du petit sourire insolent qu'Eggsy lui a lancé quand il est rentré à la maison.

Harry soupire. Il espère que sa recrue ne sera pas affalée sur le sofa en train de jouer à un de ses jeux qui l'abrutissent et lui font perdre toute sa distinction. Quoique regarder le jeune homme jouer peut s'avérer très stimulant : voir le bout de sa langue sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il arrive à un niveau difficile ou cette incisive blanche mordiller sans ménagement sa lèvre inférieure au moment où il doit faire face à une énigme coriace entraine, parfois, des réactions incontrôlables chez Harry. Ils finissent alors par faire l'amour sur le canapé en cuir élimé sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Il regarde sa montre. Vingt-et-une heures. Harry ferme les yeux un moment, las. Il décide que le repas de ce soir n'aura rien de gastronomique s'il veut pouvoir retrouver rapidement son lit et les bras solides de son jeune amant. En fait, il préfère largement une journée sur le terrain : la fatigue causée par les combats est meilleure que celle, nerveuse, du remplissage de paperasse.

Le véhicule s'arrête devant la ruelle étroite. Galahad rassemble ses affaires et sort après avoir remercié son chauffeur. La pluie qui tombe sur Londres depuis le début de l'après-midi est devenue une légère bruine. Il s'abrite sous son parapluie et parcourt les quelques mètres qui le sépare de la porte, un sourire s'affichant au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Il gravit les marches, sort ses clés de la poche intérieure de son costume bleu à fines rayures. Et c'est le moment le plus exaltant de sa journée.

La porte se referme sur lui. Il dépose son parapluie dans le pot attitré et s'autorise à souffler. Suivant un rituel bien défini, il dégrafe les boutons de sa veste, enlève les deux armes de son holster qu'il glisse dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée qu'il referme, ensuite, à clé. Enfin, il retire ses lunettes qu'il range à côté de celle d'Eggsy sur le même meuble.

Alors qu'il se décide à monter prendre une douche et passer des habits plus confortables, l'espion entend des bruits sourds provenir étrangement de sa cuisine. Harry se dirige vers la pièce, s'arrête et fronce les sourcils : Eggsy, vêtu de ses vêtements de ville, soit une veste de sport et un jean parfaitement ajusté, dansant face aux plaques de cuisson sur une musique moderne dont Harry ne connait pas l'air constitue un spectacle inhabituel. Mais hautement sexy.

JB, le carlin de son amant, trotte vers lui, remuant ce qu'il lui reste de queue afin de montrer sa joie de le voir. Il cherche à attirer son attention, tourne autour de lui, jappe et mordille ses Richelieu sans perforation. Rien n'y fait. Harry demeure figé, son attention fixée sur la paire de fesses qui bougent en rythme. Cette putain de paire de fesses qu'il aime tant toucher, mordre, baiser.

Eggsy ne semble pas l'avoir entendu, trop absorbé par sa chanson et sa préparation. Harry s'approche, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, un air prédateur clairement affiché sur son visage et son regard toujours au même endroit. Une odeur plutôt appétissante parfume l'air et le fait saliver. _Agneau. Romarin. Et un soupçon de tomate._ Savoir que son partenaire a fait la cuisine pour lui – car il sait que c'est pour lui vu la table dressée et les bougies allumées dans le salon qu'il a remarqué en passant – ne font qu'encourager le sentiment d'urgence qui l'étreint.

Il se place derrière Eggsy et passe ses bras autour de la taille fine qui se trémousse. Le fait que le jeune homme ne sursaute pas et ne se défende pas prouve, finalement, à Harry que celui-ci l'a entendu rentrer.

« Salut ! Ça va ? Tu t'es pas trop pris la tête avec le rapport ? »

Harry grogne une réponse incompréhensible et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ce dernier continue à préparer le repas tout en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras d'Harry.

« J'ai fait les côtes d'agneau qui trainaient dans le frigo et le reste de ratatouille de l'autre soir. C'est bientôt prêt d'ailleurs. Et j'ai même fait une salade. » Ajoute-t-il fier de lui.

Il sent les mains d'Harry passer sur son ventre et caresser ses abdos à travers le tissu fin de sa veste. Sa respiration s'accélère légèrement lorsque son mentor commence à mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Eggsy en a envie mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il a prévu. Il éteint le feu et essaie de se détacher délicatement de l'étreinte puissante. Sans succès, Harry le retourne et s'empare de sa bouche. Le baiser est vorace, pressé. Harry sent sa mauvaise humeur et sa lassitude passer à mesure que sa langue joue avec celle de son amant. Il le pousse contre le plan de travail. Cependant, Eggsy pose ses mains sur son torse et le recule doucement.

« On va manger. Je me suis pas fait chier à faire tout ça pour que ça refroidisse et finisse à la poubelle.

\- Eggsy, grogne Harry en tentant de reprendre ses lèvres tout en rapprochant leurs bassins.

-Obsédé, ricane le jeune homme. Non, on mange. Si tu te tiens bien, comme un gentleman, on verra pour le reste. »

La jeune recrue se tortille afin de sortir des bras de son mentor. Il regarde Harry d'un air impétueux, ravi de l'effet qu'il fait toujours sur son mentor : la bosse qui déforme son pantalon droit taillé sur mesure est une preuve irréfutable. Souhaitant continuer à le frustrer – car ce n'est pas tous les jours que Harry Hart montre un peu de _faiblesse_ et il veut en profiter – il ouvre sensuellement sa veste de survêtement, son regard planté dans celui de son mentor, sachant très bien que le t-shirt blanc qu'il porte dessous dévoile son torse musclé. Il voit et entend Harry déglutir. Avec un nouveau sourire suivi d'une courbette, il l'invite à passer à table.

Bien malgré lui et ses instincts, Harry s'amuse du comportement de son amant. Voulant jouer le jeu, il passe devant le jeune homme, reprenant son air de gentleman hautain. Eggsy le suit, tire sa chaise comme il l'a appris et propose à Harry de s'assoir. Il file ensuite dans la cuisine chercher ce qu'il a préparé. Galahad admire avec quelle précision le plus jeune a mis le couvert, suivant l'ordre précis qu'il lui a, un jour, enseigné. _Parfait_.

Eggsy revient avec un saladier et le shaker de sauce vinaigrette. Il sert Harry puis remplit son assiette. Le plus vieux lance un regard interrogateur vers le chandelier. Eggsy rougit.

« J'avoue c'est niais mais j'voulais que ce soit un peu romantique quand même. »

L'espion tend la main vers celle de son amant pour entrelacer leurs doigts avec un sourire heureux.

« Tu as bien fait. »

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Harry raconte sa journée à son partenaire qui s'amuse de chacune de ses piques ironiques. Les mets sont savoureux, rendant Harry fier des progrès de sa recrue. Eggsy a allongé ses jambes sur les genoux d'Harry qui en profite pour les caresser, contrevenant à la règle des « mains sur la table » avec un plaisir certain. Cependant, la tension sexuelle qui animait déjà Harry à son retour de l'agence se décuple : voir Eggsy détendu, la gorge offerte lors de ses éclats de rire, son torse moulé superbement dans le t-shirt blanc et ses regards langoureux ne font qu'encourager son envie de lui. Ainsi, alors que sa jeune recrue est en train de faire la vaisselle en attendant que la tarte ne finisse de cuire, il ne tient plus.

Harry se lève d'un geste, se dirige le pas assuré vers le jeune homme qui regarde la cuisson de son dessert. Il ne voit que le dos d'Eggsy et sa position légèrement courbée ne fait qu'attiser sa volonté de le prendre ici et maintenant. Il l'approche de lui, Eggsy lâche un petit grognement tandis que les mains fortes d'Harry le serrent contre son torse pour ensuite se faufiler sur sa chute de reins. Il tire sur le jean, le caleçon blanc et dévoile les fesses musclées aux fossettes si attirantes. Ses lèvres retrouvent leur place dans la nuque du jeune homme et il mord possessivement la peau, laissant des marques rouges.

Eggsy grogne, tend encore plus son cou et se colle à son mentor en frémissant. Harry a pris à pleine main ses fesses, les malaxe, les griffe, les rapproche de lui. Le jeune espion gémit, ne sait où mettre ses mains, où s'accrocher pour sentir encore plus son partenaire. Harry plaque son amant contre le plan de travail encombré, le force à se plier et soulève le t-shirt afin de contempler son dos. Il frôle la colonne vertébrale, apprécie de voir les frissons qui parcourent son amant.

Eggsy plaque ses mains contre le carrelage froid, marmonne quelque chose à propos de la tarte. Sans en prendre compte, Harry ouvre son pantalon et sort son sexe. Une de ses mains caresse toujours les fesses sculpturales alors qu'il mouille ses doigts de l'autre. Il redescend lentement et commence à préparer Eggsy qui ne cesse de psalmodier son nom.

« Putain Harry, enlève moi ce putain de pantalon, j'en peux plus…

\- Non, murmure Harry d'un ton autoritaire. Je te veux serré et je te veux maintenant. Tu vas rester comme ça et me faire plaisir comme tu as fait toute la soirée. »

Eggsy déglutit et creuse ses reins, s'offrant totalement. La gêne causée par le tissu contre son membre tendu, irritant son gland qui dépasse à peine du vêtement, ne fait que l'exciter toujours plus.

« C'est bien, Eggsy. C'est très bien. »

Harry continue, enfonce un nouveau doigt entre les fesses si étroites. Il rajoute un peu de salive sur sa main, la passe sur son sexe afin d'essayer de le lubrifier un peu. Sans crier gare, il enlève ses doigts et pénètre d'un coup son amant qui pousse un cri de plaisir. Harry continue, pousse plus fort, une main entre les omoplates d'Eggsy afin de le maintenir en place et accélère. Ses coups poussent Eggsy contre le meuble de cuisine, augmentant les frictions de son pantalon contre son sexe.

Ils baisent habillés et ils adorent ça : être gênés dans leurs mouvements par leurs vêtements à cause de l'urgence du plaisir qui les a emporté et les empêché de se déshabiller. Le jeune homme pousse des gémissements affolants, encourageant Harry à le pénétrer plus fort, plus vite. Il le veut en lui, il veut qu'il le touche mais Harry refuse de le branler. Seules ses fesses et le sexe de son amant ainsi que la main qui le retient face contre le plan de travail les maintiennent en contact.

Harry a chaud, il sent les gouttes de sueur tâcher sa chemise mais il continue à arracher des cris à son amant, augmentant ses allées-venues. Se sentant proche de la jouissance, le désir, le plaisir le prenant de toute part, faisant recourber ses orteils dans ses chaussures de luxe et hérisser les petits cheveux parfaitement coiffés, Galahad attrape, finalement, le sexe tendu d'Eggsy, l'empoigne avec force à travers le boxer collant : il veut jouir avec lui. Le jeune espion s'abandonne complétement, grogne un « Fuck » sonore et jouit avec précipitation. Ses fesses se resserrent autour du membre d'Harry. Trop de sensation, trop d'envie, trop de plaisir, le gentleman jouit sans un mot, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang et laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts sur les fesses de son amant.

Eggsy a posé son front contre le plan de travail, ses doigts se desserrent lentement et sa respiration se fait plus calme tandis qu'Harry le caresse en soufflant pour reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme se redresse, se tourne afin de se caler dans les bras puissants de son mentor.

« Putain, Harry. Rappelle-moi de te faire à manger plus souvent. »

Galahad lâche un petit rire et embrasse le jeune homme sur le front, balayant d'un geste une mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur. Le câlin apaise leurs cœurs qui battent en rythme jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de cramé ne les dérange. En jurant, Eggsy se détache de son partenaire et se retrouve devant le four, à râler, le pantalon toujours en bas des fesses. Harry attrape son amant par le dos de son t-shirt et le ramène dans ses bras. Un doigt sous son menton, il embrasse la moue boudeuse et irrésistible d'Eggsy.

« Tant pis pour le dessert. Mais, si tu veux, on peut en prendre un d'une autre sorte dans notre chambre.

\- T'es insatiable ! » se moque Eggsy.

L'étincelle sauvage dans les yeux d'Harry le fait frissonner.

« Quand il s'agit de toi, toujours. »


End file.
